Over time, and due to various factors, walls of various mammalian luminal organs may become substantially, and potentially detrimentally, thin. In the case of aneurysms for example, a thin vessel wall causes the vessel to protrude due to pressure therein, whereby rupture of the aneurysm can be extremely harmful, if not fatal.
In view of the same, the use of materials, and methods to deliver the same, into a wall of a mammalian vessel to improve the structural integrity thereof, would be appreciated in the medical arts and marketplace.